Warcraft III structures
The buildable Structures in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne are land-based, capable of producting military units and aircraft. __TOC__ Orc Structures Great Hall *1500 HP *Cost: 385 Gold, 185 Lumber *Creates: **Peon *Unit Upgrades: **Pillage **Backpack *Upgrades to Stronghold Stronghold *1400 HP *Cost: 315 Gold, 190 Lumber (upgrade) *Creates: **Peon *Allows: **Spirit Lodge **Beastiary *Unit Upgrades: **Pillage **Backpack *Upgrades to Fortress Fortress Requires Altar of Storms *1800 HP *Cost: 325 Gold, 190 Lumber (upgrade) *Creates: **Peon *Unit Upgrades: **Pillage **Backpack *Allows: **Tauren Totem Orc Burrow *600 HP *Cost: 160 Gold, 40 Lumber *Feeds: 4 Units Barracks *1200 HP *Cost: 180 Gold, 50 Lumber *Creates: **Grunt **Troll Headhunter / Berserker **Demolisher *Unit Upgrades: **Berserker Strength (+100 HP, +3 Dmg) **Berserker (+100 HP) **Troll Regeneration **Burning Oil War Mill *1000 HP *Cost'': 205 Gold *Unit Upgrades'': **Melee Weapons ***Steel ***Thorium ***Arcanite **Unit Armor ***Steel ***Thorium ***Arcanite **Ranged Weapons ***Steel ***Thorium ***Arcanite **Spiked Barricades **Improved Spiked Barricades **Advanced Spiked Barricades Watch Tower Requires War Mill *500 HP *Cost: 110 Gold, 80 Lumber *Range: 80 *Damage: 16-18 Voodoo Lounge *500 HP* *Cost: 130 Gold, 30 Lumber *Creates: **Healing Salve **Scroll of Speed **Lesser Clarity Potion **Potion of Healing **Potion of Mana **Scroll of Town Portal **Orb of Lightning **Tiny Great Hall Spirit Lodge Requires Stronghold *800 HP *Cost: 150 Gold, 150 Lumber *Creates: **Shaman **Troll Witch Doctor **Spirit Walker* *Unit Upgrades: **Shaman ***Adept Training ***Master Training **Witch Doctor ***Adept Training ***Master Training **Spirit Walker ***Adept Training ***Master Training Bestiary *1100 HP *Cost: 145 Gold, 140 Lumber *Creates: **Raider **Kodo Beast **Wind Rider **Troll Batrider* *Unit Upgrades: **Ensnare **War Drums **Envenomed Spears **Liquid Fire Tauren Totem Requires Fortress, War Mill *1200 HP *Cost: 135 Gold, 155 Lumber *Creates: **Tauren *Unit Upgrades: **Pulverize Altar of Storms *900 HP *Cost: 180 Gold, 50 Lumber *Creates: **Shadow Hunter* **Blademaster **Far Seer **Tauren Chieftain *Allows: **Fortress Human Structures Town Hall *1500/2400 HP *Cost: 385 Gold, 205 Lumber *Creates: **Peasant *Unit Upgrades: **Backpack *Allows: **Blacksmith *Upgrades to Keep Keep *2000/3200 HP *Cost: 320 Gold, 210 Lumber (upgrade) *Creates: **Peasant *'Unit Upgrades: **Backpack *Allows: **Arcane Sanctum **Workshop **Gryphon Aviary *Upgrades to Castle Castle Requires Altar of Kings *2500/4000 HP *Cost: 360 Gold, 210 Lumber (upgrade) *Creates: **Peasant *Unit Upgrades: **Backpack Barracks *1500/2400 HP *Cost: 160 Gold, 60 Lumber *Creates: **Footman **Rifleman **Knight *Unit Upgrades: **Defend **Long Rifles **Animal War Training (+150 HP) Farm *500/800 HP *Cost: 80 Gold, 20 Lumber *Feeds: 6 Units Altar of Kings *900/1440 HP *Cost: 180 Gold, 50 Lumber *Creates: **Blood Mage* **Archmage **Mountain King* **Paladin *Allows: **Castle Lumber Mill *900/1440 HP *Cost: 120 Gold *Allows: **Guard Tower **Gryphon Aviary *Upgrades: **Lumber Harvesting ***Improved (+10 Lumber) ***Advanced (+10 Lumber) **Masonry ***Improved ***Advanced ***Imbued Scout Tower *300/480 HP *Cost: 30 Gold, 20 Lumber *Upgrades to Guard Tower *Upgrades to Cannon Tower *Upgrades to Arcane Tower* Guard Tower Requires Lumber Mill *500/800 HP *Cost: 70 Gold, 50 Lumber (upgrade) *Range: 70 *Damage: 23-27 Cannon Tower Requires Workshop *600/960 HP *Cost: 170 Gold, 100 Lumber (upgrade) *Range: 80 *Damage: 90-111 Arcane Tower *500/800 HP* *Cost: 70 Gold, 50 Lumber (upgrade) *Ranged: 80 *Damage: 8-10 Blacksmith Requires Town Hall *1200/1920 HP *Cost: 140 Gold, 60 Lumber *Allows: **Workshop *Unit Upgrades: **Melee Weapons ***Iron ***Steel ***Mithril **Plating ***Iron ***Steel ***Mithril **Ranged Weapons ***Black ***Refined ***Imbued **Leather Armor ***Studded ***Reinforced ***Dragonhide Workshop Requires Keep, Blacksmith *1200/1920 HP *Cost: 140 Gold, 140 Lumber *Creates: **Flying Machine **Mortar Team **Siege Engine *Allows: **Cannon Tower *Unit Upgrades: **Flak Cannons **Flare **Barrage **Flying Machine Bombs **Fragmentation Shards Arcane Sanctum Requires Keep *1050/1680 HP *Cost: 150 Gold, 140 Lumber *Creates: **Priest **Sorceress **Spell Breaker* *Unit Upgrades **Priest ***Adept Training ***Master Training **Sorceress ***Adept Training ***Master Training **Control Magic **Magic Sentry Gryphon Aviary Requires Keep, Lumber Mill *1050/1680 HP *Cost: 140 Gold, 150 Lumber *Creates: **Gryphon Rider **Dragonhawk Rider* *Unit Upgrades: **Storm Hammers **Cloud Arcane Vault *485/776 HP* *Cost: 130 Gold, 30 Lumber *Creates: **Scroll of Regeneration **Mechanical Critter **Lesser Clarity Potion **Potion of Healing **Potion of Mana **Scroll of Town Portal **Ivory Tower **Orb of Fire **Staff of Sanctuary Night Elf Structures Tree of Life *1300 HP *Cost: 340 Gold, 185 Lumber *Creates: **Wisp *Unit Upgrades: **Backpack *Damage: 41-50 *Upgrades to Tree of Ages Tree of Ages *1700 HP *Cost: 320 Gold, 180 Lumber (upgrade) *Creates: **Wisp *Unit Upgrades: **Backpack **Nature's Blessing *Allows: **Ancient of Lore **Ancient of Wind *Damage: 49-60 *Upgrades to Tree of Eternity Tree of Eternity Requires Altar of Elders *2000 HP *Cost: 330 Gold, 200 Lumber (upgrade) *Creates: **Wisp *Unit Upgrades: **Backpack **Nature's Blessing *Damage: 60-74 Ancient of War *1000 HP *Cost: 150 Gold, 60 Lumber *Creates: **Archer **Huntress *Unit Upgrades: **Improved Bows (+20 Range) **Marksmanship (+3 Damage) **Sentinel **Moon Glaive **Vorpal Blades *Damage: 45-55 Ancient of Lore Requires Tree of Ages, Hunter's Hall *900 HP *Cost: 155 Gold, 145 Lumber *Creates: **Dryad **Druid of the Claw **Mountain Giant *Unit Upgrades: **Abolish Magic **Mark of the Claw **Druid of the Claw ***Adept Training ***Master Training **Hardened Skin **Resistant Skin *Damage: 41-50 Ancient of Wind Requires Tree of Ages *900 HP *Cost: 150 Gold, 140 Lumber *Creates: **Hippogryph **Druid of the Talon **Faerie Dragon* *Unit Upgrades: **Hippogryph Taming **Mark of the Talon **Druid of the Talon ***Adept Training ***Master Training *Damage: 38-46 Ancient of Wonders *450 HP* *Cost: 180 Gold, 40 Lumber *Creates: **Moonstone **Lesser Clarity Potion **Potion of Healing **Potion of Mana **Scroll of Town Portal **Staff of Preservation **Orb of Venom **Anti-Magic Potion *Damage: 23 Moonwell *600 HP *Cost: 320 Gold, 210 Lumber *Feeds: 10 Altar of Elders *900 HP *Cost: 360 Gold, 210 Lumber *Creates: **Warden* **Demon Hunter **Keeper of the Grove **Priestess of the Moon *Allows: **Tree of Eternity Hunter's Hall Requires Tree of Life *1100 HP *Cost: 210 Gold, 100 Lumber *Unit Upgrades: **Strength of the Moon ***Improved Strength... ***Advanced Strength... **Moon Armor ***Improved Moon... ***Advanced Moon... **Strength of the Wild ***Improved Strength... ***Advanced Strength... **Reinforced Hide ***Improved Reinforced... ***Advanced Reinforced... **Ultravision **Well Spring *Allows: **Ancient of Lore Chimaera Roost Requires Ancient of Wind, Tree of Eternity *1200 HP *Cost: 140 Gold, 190 Lumber *Creates: **Chimaera *Unit Upgrades: **Corrosive Breath Entangled Gold Mine *800 HP *Cost: N/A Ancient Protector (rooted) Requires Hunter's Hall *600 HP *Cost: 135 Gold, 80 Lumber *Damage: 49.5 (Ground & Air) *Range: 70 Ancient Protector (uprooted) Requires Hunter's Hall *600 HP *Cost: 135 Gold, 80 Lumber *Damage: 29.5 (Ground) Undead Structures Necropolis *1500 HP *Cost: 320 Gold *Creates: **Acolyte *Unit Upgrades: **Backpack *Feeds: 10 *Upgrades to Halls of the Dead Halls of the Dead *1750 HP *Cost: 320 Gold, 210 Lumber (upgrade) *Creates: **Acolyte *Unit Upgrades: **Backpack *Allows: **Slaughterhouse **Temple of the Damned **Sacrificial Pit *Damage: 11-12 *Range: 80 *Feeds: 10 *Upgrades to Black Citadel Black Citadel Requires Altar of Darkness *2000 HP *Cost: 325 Gold, 230 Lumber (upgrade) *Creates: **Acolyte *Unit Upgrades: **Backpack *Damage: 13-15 *Range: 80 *Feeds: 10 Crypt *1300 HP *Cost: 200 Gold, 50 Lumber *Creates: **Ghoul **Crypt Fiend **Gargoyle *Unit Upgrades: **Cannibalize **Ghoul Frenzy **Web **Burrow **Stone Form Ziggurat *550 HP *Cost: 150 Gold, 50 Lumber *Feeds: 10 *Upgrades to Spirit Tower *Upgrades to Nerubian Tower* Altar of Darkness *900 HP *Cost: 180 Gold, 50 Lumber *Creates: **Crypt Lord* **Death Knight **Dreadlord **Lich *Allows: **Black Citadel Graveyard *900 HP *Cost: 215 Gold *Unit Upgrades: **Unholy Strength ***Improved Unholy... ***Advanced Unholy... **Unholy Armor ***Improved Unholy... ***Advanced Unholy... **Creature Attack ***Improved Creature... ***Advanced Creature... **Creature Carapace ***Improved Carapace... ***Advanced Carapace... *Allows: **Spirit Tower **Temple of the Damned **Slaughterhouse Slaughterhouse Requires Halls of the Dead, Graveyard *1200 HP *Cost: 140 Gold, 135 Lumber *Creates: **Meat Wagon **Abomination **Obsidian Statue* *Unit Upgrades: **Exhume Corpses **Disease Cloud **Destroyer* Temple of the Damned Requires Halls of the Dead, Graveyard *1100 HP *Cost: 155 Gold, 140 Lumber *Creates: **Necromancer **Banshee *Unit Upgrades: **Necromancer **Banshee **Skeletal Longevity **Skeletal Mastery Sacrificial Pit Requires Halls of the Dead *900 HP *Cost: 75 Gold, 150 Lumber *Creates: **Shade *Allows: **Boneyard Boneyard Requires Black Citadel, Sacrificial Pit *1500 HP *Cost: 175 Gold, 200 Lumber *Creates: **Frost Wyrm *Unit Upgrades: **Freezing Breath Tomb of Relics *475 HP* *Cost: 130 Gold, 30 Lumber *Creates: **Rod of Necromancy **Sacrificial Skull **Dust of Appearance **Potion of Healing **Potion of Mana **Scroll of Town Portal **Orb of Corruption **Scroll of Healing Nerubian Tower *550 HP* *Cost: 100 Gold, 20 Lumber (upgrade) *Damage: 9-10 *Range: 70 *Feeds: 10 Spirit Tower Requires Graveyard *550 HP *Cost: 145 Gold, 40 Lumber (upgrade) *Damage: 27-32 *Range: 70 *Feeds: 10 Haunted Goldmine *800 HP *Cost: 255 Gold, 200 Lumber Notes * Shadow Hunter, Blood Mage, Crypt Lord and Warden were hero units added in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. * Troll Batrider, Spirit Walker, Spell Breaker, Dragonhawk Rider, Obsidian Statue, Destroyer, Mountain Giant and Faerie Dragon were units added in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. * Voodoo Lounge, Arcane Vault, Arcane Tower, Tomb of Relics, Nerubian Tower and Ancient of Wonders were buildings added in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. * Great Hall has more hp than the Stronghold. External links * Human Buildings at Blizzard.net * Orc Buildings at Blizzard.net * Night Elf Buildings at Blizzard.net * Undead Buildings at Blizzard.net Category:Units Category:Warcraft III Category:Warcraft III units